


Predator x Black lagoon anime idea

by orphan_account



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga), Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, just an idea, will continue to edit as more ideas come to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had this idea for a long while now but I don’t trust my own writing. So if any one with experience is interested in the idea, read on





	Predator x Black lagoon anime idea

**Author's Note:**

> Again I don’t trust my writing and I like this idea too much to just leave it in the dark.

The story takes place during Roberta’s blood trail. A predator has been scouting out roanapur city for a while and now it’s finally hunting season. He’s quick to bring the city to its knees, taking out some of the operations the city’s gangs had going as well as some of their best hit men. When Roberta shows up and starts her own war, her, Revy and more of our favorite characters are put in the Predator’s crosshairs. 

Unlike in canon the gangs aren’t trying to Be subtle in getting rid of Roberta and the Americans. Since the Predator already cost them to much man power, resources and time they can’t afford a second war in middle of the city, they need one problem done now and Roberta is the easier one of the two. However sense the predator already knows what Roberta and Revy can do from when he scouted out the city ahead of time and he’ll be damn if they died by anyone’s hands other then his own.

When Roberta get into a tight spot with that farc commander, she’s saved by the Predator. The Predator proceeds to humiliate the farc commander before killing him. After a little scuffle and a flashback the Predator knocks Roberta out but is stopped momentarily from killing her by Garica. Seconds later the Americans show up and save both of them. 

Instead of bumping into Roberta, Revy and co run into the Predator. Revy hides after suffering some flashbacks to New York (much to the Predator’s disappointment) while Shenhua and Sawer are made into trophys and Rotten is just killed. Revy is found(it’s hard to hide from someone who can see body heat) but is saved by Fabiola, who’s age and being unarmed keeps her from being killed. Whether then stain his honor with the death of a defenseless prey, he spares them instead. 

Later Revy and Fabiola meet up with With the Americans and co. Roberta comes too and is thankfully thinking a little more clearly (the Predator literally knocked some sense back into her). After a small argument between Revy, Roberta and Shane, they are ambushed by Hotel Moscow but are saved by the Predator. Boris is killed in the process.

As the group tries to make it back to Lagoon company the Predator decides to scout out ahead of them, not wanting any interruptions when he challenges Roberta. He finds an ambush waiting for both them and the Predator. After the previous fighting the big gangs learn he is following Roberta and co and decided to take advantage of it, and wipe them all out. The ambush backfires and the Italian mafia and drug cartel lose their bosses and their second in commands. Not sure if I want to kill Balalaika and Chang so I’ll lead that up to who ever wants to make this an whole story. 

When Revy and co make to the Lagoon they talk to Duch about leaving the city, that is currently going to hell. Before leaving however they’re stopped by the Predator who proceeds to kill most if not all of the Americans. I’m again not sure if I want to kill Duch and Shane so I’ll also leave this to whom ever takes this. When the Predator is sure there’s no one left but Roberta and Revy (who was finally fighting back, much to the Predator’s excitement) he disarms himself self and takes off all of his armor. He challenges the two and kicks off the final fight.

For the endings I had three in mind.

One, is inspired by Predator dark ages. The Predator wins but is stopped from taking his trophys by Garcia and Fabiola in a similar fashion to the ending of said short film. The Predator instead takes their guns as trophys. 

Ending two has the Predator killing everyone and winning, not much to it.

Ending three we see Them kill the Predator. Much like the second movie his clan shows up out of no were and takes his body away and give the winners their own trophys. 

Some of the characters already have some experience with Predators in some shape or form. Roberta Saw jungle hunter wipe out her first unit before she was the hard core bad ass she is now. Revy saw city hunter annihilate a big shot gang in New York. Both events are what they have flashbacks to. I was also thinking we could have Mr.Black be the one who gave Balalaika her scars but that one’s optional.

I was also thinking we could have something with Eda and the CIA but I’m sure how to go about it.

The romantic subplot I don’t really care to much about but I do have this one guilty pleasure. If you think you can fit it in there some how, Revy x Roberta I’d really appreciate it. If don’t want to or think it’ll be to hard to write you can do Revy x Rock sense that one’s easier to write. But again this isn’t the maine focus of the story. 

Now on to the Predator description and weapons.

The Predator’s name is Riot. His armor is a black version of Scar’s but with red tribal paint. He’s height and body shape are also similar to Scar’s.

He’s melee weapons stile his classic wrist blade and a mean looking dagger that he likes to dual wield together. He does use a Combi stick as well.

For range he has five guns And a throwing disc. For he’s shoulders he has a plasma caster and a flamethrower. For his hands he has a laser pistol and a ion shotgun that he like to dual wield as well. Last but not least, he has a spear gun. Admittedly I made up the laser gun, ion shotgun and flamethrower to make him more unique.

And that’s it for my idea. If you like it and want to turn it a actual story, please let me know and have a good day.


End file.
